


L'ascenseur émotionnel

by Darness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After season 6, Derek in Love, Five Years Later, Good Theo Raeken, Multi, Scott is a Good Friend, Thiam
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darness/pseuds/Darness
Summary: Cinq ans après la guerre de Beacon Hills, Liam retrouve ce vieil ami qu'il n'avait plus vu toute ces années, et son passé le rattrape, si seulement il avait réussi à s'en débarrasser au moins une fois. Mais ils ont changés tous les deux, qu'en est-il de leur relation ? [ Possibilité de Spoilers ]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Elevación emocional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298068) by [Albus_Yawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albus_Yawn/pseuds/Albus_Yawn)



/ Je dédie cette fic à Honey, ma plus grande inspiration /

 

Il y a parfois dans votre vie quelque chose qui vous marque à tel point que ça devient presque une obsession. Chaque fois que vous voyez, entendez, sentez quelque chose, ça vous rappelle des instants de votre passé. Avec Liam c'était la même chose, à chaque fois qu'un ascenseur s'ouvrait sous ses yeux, il se prenait à espérer que Theo allait apparaître. Mais non, jamais.

En même temps, pourquoi Theo serait-il là ? Ça faisait cinq ans qu'il était partis de Beacon Hills, il ne savait même pas s'il était vivant, s'il avait refais sa vie... Il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, la chimère lui avait dis avec une sincérité toute nouvelle qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner de Beacon Hills pour enfin se faire une vie décente. Liam n'avait pas eu le cœur de l'en dissuader. Bien sûr, il avait dis que s'il y avait encore des problèmes, il pouvait toujours l'appeler, qu'il serait toujours d'attaque pour faire équipe avec lui. Theo l'avait regardé, comme s'il attendait qu'il lui dise quelque chose. Tout ce que le bêta était arrivé à dire c'était « bonne chance ». Il lui avait souris et était partis comme si ce n'était rien.

Liam l'avait regardé faire sans bouger, une boule dans la gorge et le cœur lourd, c'était difficile de dire au revoir à un ami, même si leur amitié était toute nouvelle. Il n'y eut plus de problèmes nécessitant l'aide de Theo et Liam n'avait jamais eu le courage de l'appeler. Cinq ans avaient passé ainsi, à présent tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer de Theo c'est qu'il ait réussi à refaire sa vie loin des êtres surnaturels et qu'il se portait bien. Peut-être avait-il une amoureuse, même s'il l'imaginait mal amoureux, juste avant qu'ils se perdent de vue Theo était en bonne voie pour ressentir les choses autrement qu'en manipulateur.

De son côté, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Après le lycée, il était entré tout naturellement à la fac, et maintenant il était censé trouver du boulot. Si seulement quelqu'un acceptait de le prendre malgré ses excès de colères. Ce qui était bien c'est qu'il arrivait parfaitement à maîtriser son loup à présent, ce qui était moins bien c'est que l'humain, lui, était moins stable. Ce qui apaisait son loup, le rendait furieux, et inversement. Aucun des deux n'était jamais content au final, alors il valait mieux choisir le moins dangereux. Donc oui, son côté coléreux n'avait cessé de s'activer ces dernières années, devenant de plus en plus handicapant.

Aujourd'hui, il allait se présenter à un entretien d'embauche, croisant les doigts pour que tout se passe bien et que le stress ne lui fasse pas dire de bêtise. Il pénétra dans l'ascenseur, un endroit où il se sentait calme et apaisé, les portes allaient se refermer quand il remarqua quelqu'un essayant justement de l'attraper tout en essayant de garder sa pile de dossier dans les bras sans les laisser échapper, il retint alors les portes et l'inconnu put entrer sans encombre, il soupira de soulagement et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

« Merci ! »

Et son cœur rata un battement, fixant l'homme qui se passait une main dans les cheveux le plus naturellement du monde. Il avait des lunettes, il avait grandi, mais pas de doute possible c'était bien Theo. Theo Raeken qui faisait comme s'il ne le connaissait pas, qui vaquait à ses occupations alors que ça faisait cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Il ne lui avait pas manqué ? Il l'avait oublié si facilement ? Ça devait être plus facile pour Theo que pour lui de toute évidence, parce qu'il n'avait jamais pu l'oublier. Il lui avait horriblement manqué, comme si quelque chose les liait à l'époque, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas su comprendre à l'époque.

Son cœur battait à toute allure, il devait en avoir le cœur net même s'il était sûr de lui, il déglutit difficilement, et alors qu'il allait lui poser la question, les portes se rouvrirent et d'autres gens entrèrent dans le compartiment, l'empêchant de dire quoique ce soit. Il continuait de le regarder du coin de l'œil mais Theo continuait de faire comme si de rien n'était. L'étage suivant, il descendit, et la chimère s'éloigna de lui d'un pas pressé, les bras toujours chargés.

Liam soupira doucement en entrant dans les bureaux de l'entreprise, s'avançant vers le bureau du directeur avec qui il avait rendez-vous. Il reprit une inspiration, essayant de se calmer avant de toquer, entrant quand on lui en donna l'autorisation. Tout se passait bien au début, c'était un entretien d'embauche tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Mais il essayait durement de se sortir quelqu'un de sa tête, et puis il essayait, plus il revenait. Rapidement, il se sentit mal et sortit du bureau en s'excusant, rejoignant les toilettes pour vomir. Alors qu'il se rinçait le visage, quelqu'un lui tendit des serviettes en papier.

« Stressé ? »

Il tressaillit à l'entente de ces mots, de cette voix, qu'il avait tant de fois cherché et qui était là à présent. Après cinq ans d'absence, il était juste là, à ses côtés. Il déglutit faiblement en levant son regard sur cet homme qu'il n'était plus sûr de connaître.

« Le stress ne m'avait jamais fais ça... » Murmura-t-il, ré-freinant avec peine les pulsions lui montant déjà.

« Bois un coup et vas-y. Je suis sûr que tu peux l'avoir ce travail. » Liam le dévisageait en se demandant s'il avait reconnu finalement ? « Tu m'as l'air d'un battant. » Ajouta l'autre en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule avant de repartir comme il était arrivé.

Le loup resta planté là, les bras ballants, partagés entre deux sentiments. Sa propre violence et la tristesse de son loup. Il serra les poings, ses griffes faisant couler le sang sur ses mains, et il se murmura son mantra. Pas pour son loup, mais bel et bien pour lui-même. Il revint d'un pas décidé dans le bureau du directeur, lui expliquant qu'il était désolé, qu'il s'était senti mal, et ils reprirent l'entretien. Il était assez content d'avoir réussi à se contrôler, et que le directeur l'ait laissé finir l'entretien, qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il était vraiment intéressé pour le prendre ?

Ses espoirs repartirent quand il lui annonça qu'il le recontacterait s'il était pris. Il connaissait la chanson, la même qu'on lui servait depuis qu'il cherchait du boulot. On lui disait ça, et on ne le rappelait jamais. Le laissant attendre patiemment comme un gland. Il allait finir par admettre qu'il en était un, il n'avait pas arrêté Theo il y a cinq ans, il ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé cette fois, et il ne le reverrait sans doute jamais.

Il se sentait con et n'avait qu'une envie à présent, rentrer chez lui, se rouler dans une couverture chaude devant une série quelconque – Pretty Little Liars par exemple – en mangeant une pizza avec beaucoup de viande et beaucoup de fromage. Bref, procrastiner un peu, le temps que le moral soit là.

Pourtant, à peine eut-il franchis la porte de son appartement que son téléphone sonna, il soupira en sachant déjà qui ça allait être. Il ne regarda même pas et décrocha.

« Salut Mason. »

« Alors, ton entretien ? »

« Eh bien, je n'étais pas bien et j'ai dû m'absenter en plein milieu pour aller vomir aux toilettes. »

« Mince, ça te ressemble pas ça. »

« Mais j'ai quand même pu finir l'entretien. »

« Ah et ça dit quoi ? »

« Hm, ils me rappelleront... sans doute. » Un silence s'installa entre les deux, et son meilleur ami comprit vite qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

« Est-ce que... autre chose est arrivé ? »

« J'ai revu Theo. » finit par lâcher le loup-garou.

« Sérieux ? Mais c'est trop cool que tu l'ais enfin retrouver ! »

« Je le cherchais pas ! » Se défendit Liam.

« Attends... Tu lui as parlé hein ? T'as pris son numéro de téléphone ? Son adresse au moins !? »

« Non, je ne pense même pas qu'il m'ait reconnu. » Mason poussa un profond soupir de dépit.

« Liam... rappelle-moi qui est ton ancre. »

« Theo. » Gronda l'autre un peu à contrecœur.

« T'as même une photo dans ton portefeuille au cas où. Mec, t'étais malheureux quand il est parti ! Ça se voyait ! Tu penses toujours à ce trou du cul et quand tu le croises tu ne vas même pas lui parler ? Mais t'as quoi dans la tête ! »

« Je sais pas... j'avais rien dans la tête justement. Je voulais lui parler mais je pouvais pas... déjà rien que l'idée qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas, ça me tuait. » Mason poussa un nouveau soupir, cette fois juste embêté.

« Je vois, ouais... j'aimerais juste que tu ne commettes pas les mêmes erreurs. Je te laisse, on a du boulot. Prends soin de toi, ok ? »

« Ouais, merci Mason. À plus. »

Il raccrocha sans attendre, commandant une pizza et se préparant la soirée dont il avait rêvé une fois sortie du bureau de l'embaucheur. Il avait tout préparé, la couverture, la pizza, la série... mais à peine eut-il démarré l'épisode que son téléphone sonna à nouveau. C'est en râlant qu'il partit décrocher.

« Allô ? »

« Bonsoir ici la Société Hearst, suis-je bien chez Liam Dunbar ? » Son cœur rata un battement en reconnaissant la voix de Theo.

« Euh... oui ? »

« Parfait. C'est pour vous annoncer que vous êtes embauché. »

Liam cligna bêtement des yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre, encore moins de la bouche de son ancien ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis cinq longues années. Avant aujourd'hui.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. On l'avait rappelé d'un entretien d'embauche, et pour lui dire qu'il était pris en plus ! C'était un rêve, il ne voyait que ça. Revoir Theo et avoir du boulot c'était plus qu'il ne demandait. Ça faisait au moins cinq minutes qu'il avait raccroché le téléphone toujours en main qu'il fixait comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, puis finalement, revenant doucement à la réalité, il téléphona à Mason qui décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

« Tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il, surpris qu'il le rappelle dans la même soirée.

« J'ai été pris ! » Annonça l'autre d'un enthousiasme non feint.

« Attends, tu peux répéter ? »

« Theo vient de m'appeler pour me dire que j'étais pris et que je commençais dès demain ! »

Un petit silence s'installa, le temps à Mason de mettre de côté que c'était apparemment Theo et personne d'autre qui l'avait appelé, comme par hasard. Pour lui ce n'était pas un hasard, mais il n'avait pas envie de zapper le moral à son meilleur ami.

« Mais c'est génial ! Tu sais quoi, ce week-end, fête de meute chez toi ! »

« Tu rigoles ? On va pas faire une fête parce que j'ai enfin trouvé du boulot ! »

« ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais une opportunité de le faire, la meute me manque et à toi aussi, je le sais. Ce sera une très bonne occasion de se réunir ! » Liam souffla doucement comme s'il était embêté, mais Mason avait raison.

« Bon, ok, mais compte pas sur moi pour l'alcool, je suis à la déche. Fallait attendre au moins ma première paie ! » Il entendit son ami rire au téléphone.

« T'inquiète, je fais passer le message. Et tâche de ne pas te faire virer dès le premier jour ! »

« Je vais essayer. » Promis Liam, se passant une main gêné dans les cheveux.

Il ne resta pas beaucoup plus longtemps au téléphone, oubliant complétement sa soirée tranquille, prenant simplement une part de pizza avant d'aller décider de ce qu'il allait mettre le lendemain. Il pesta en voyant qu'il venait de faire une tâche de gras sur le costume qu'il venait de sortir. L'emmenant à la salle de bain, il ne fit qu'empirer le truc... autant dire qu'il n'était pas sortis de l'auberge.

Après quelques heures, il se coucha enfin. Il était définitivement vanné de cette journée et la seule envie présente était de dormir. Dormir. Si seulement c'était possible, il était tellement stressé à propos du lendemain, il cogitait, et pas moyen de s'endormir. Il voyait les heures défiler alors qu'il se tournait et retournait dans son lit. En ayant marre et à deux doigts de s'énerver contre son lit, ce qui n'aurait servi absolument à rien mis à part se passer les nerfs, il ferma les yeux et pensa à la seule personne réussissant à le calmer. À sa façon de lui sourire dans cet ascenseur, comme s'il était un employé normal, il n'avait pas tellement changé mais il était devenu encore plus beau. Son regard avait gagné en profondeur, même s'il ne savait pas comment c'était possible. Sa barbe naissante lui donnait un charisme viril, il n'était plus un adolescent sociopathe à la recherche d'une meute... il semblait avoir une vie construite. Il se débrouillait très bien sans lui depuis cinq ans.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit.

Au matin, ce ne fut pas le bip incessant du réveil qui le sortit de ses songes, non, ce ne fut que le piaillement des volatiles dehors. Il faudrait les caillasser un de ces jours, histoires qu'ils ferment leurs becs et qu'il puisse dormir en paix. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et se tétanisa l'espace de deux secondes avant de se lever du lit comme une balle pour aller s'habiller et se préparer. Non, non... ce n'était pas possible ! Mais quel boulet ! Il avait oublié de mettre son réveil ! Pour son premier jour de boulot ! Mais quelle andouille ! Tant pis, pas le temps de prendre une douche, il s'aspergea prestement d'un peu de parfum, du déodorant, il se passa un coup de peigne et partit rapidement. Avant de revenir en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié de mettre son pantalon.

Il arriva finalement au bureau avec un quart d'heure de retard, ce qui allait vu l'heure où il s'était réveillé, merci ses pouvoirs de loup-garous quant même. Il avait tout de même un peu envie de chialer comme un gosse à cause de toutes les bricoles qui lui arrivaient parce qu'il stressait, principalement, il n'avait pas eu le temps de petit-déjeuner, même pas un petit café.

Il franchit les portes de l'ascenseur, pensant de nouveau à Theo sans le vouloir, mais cette fois il était bel et bien seul, la chimère ne se profilait pas à l'horizon, il souffla un peu déçu. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas être toujours là partout non plus, c'était évident. Il fut bien surpris quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta au premier étage et que son ancien ami entra à son tour.

« Bonjour. » Salua celui-ci de son sourire figé.

« Bonjour. » Répondit Liam, ne sachant que dire d'autre. Un petit silence s'abattit entre eux et il voulut plaisanter. « Décidément, tu as quelque chose avec les ascenseurs ? »

Theo le regarda, comme perplexe, et le loup avait l'impression d'avoir dit une bêtise. Ou en tout cas quelque chose de pas drôle, ce qui était sans doute le cas, en fait. De toute façon, pourquoi il lui disait ça alors qu'il était censé lui demander pourquoi il ne le reconnaissait pas ! L'autre esquissa finalement un sourire.

« Peut-être, on y fait de plaisantes rencontres. Parfois. »

Les portes se rouvrirent et Liam le regarda bétement s'éloigner, se demandant s'il faisait partis des rencontres plaisantes ou si le « parfois » était pour lui. Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de se demander quoique ce soit.

« Tu viens ? » L'appela Theo.

« Euh, oui ! » Le louveteau sortit enfin de l'ascenseur pour suivre Raeken.

Celui-ci le guida jusqu'à son nouveau bureau, dans un espace clos, ce qui lui convenait à merveille. Il était en train de s'extasier littéralement sur son espace de travail, mais ce ne fut que de courte durée.

« Dunbar ! Dans mon bureau ! »

Il se crispa en entendant ces mots et arrêta de suite de s'extasier sur quelque chose qu'il n'allait peut-être pas voir longtemps. Il déglutit en rejoignant le bureau du directeur qu'il avait vu la veille, bafouillant déjà des excuses.

« écoutez, je suis vraiment désolé, je voulais vraiment- »

« Suffit mon garçon, je me fiche de vos excuses. Tout autant que votre retard, du moment que vous faites du bon travail et que tout est rendu en temps et en heure, le reste n'a pas d'importance. Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vous ai pris ? La réponse est simple, je compte sur votre motivation jeune homme, alors j'ai intérêt à la voir sinon vous ne ferez pas de vieux os ici, est-ce bien clair ? »

« Très clair monsieur ! »

« Bien, vous pouvez retourner à votre bureau, vos dossiers doivent être arrivé pendant que vous êtes encore là à discuter. »

« … Bien, monsieur. »

Liam essaya de ne pas s'énerver en quittant le bureau du directeur, pourquoi il avait l'impression de revoir le coach en mode big boss ? Bon, au moins il se fichait de son retard, ce qui était une aubaine pour lui. Il regagna son bureau et soupira devant la pile de dossier qui était soudainement apparu. Il approcha, commençant à ouvrir les dossiers pour voir ce qu'il avait à faire et envisager combien de temps cela lui prendrait.

« Un problème ? » Demanda le ''nouvel'' arrivant en déposant un café sur son bureau.

« Non... » Bredouilla Liam, le fixant un peu perplexe et perdu. « Juste que... je n'ai encore jamais fais ça, j'espère m'en sortir. »

« T'as plutôt intérêt, le patron ne garde que les meilleurs. » Sans plus attendre, Theo vint allumer l'ordinateur. « Je vais te connecter au réseau de l'entreprise, ce sera déjà mieux. »

« Est-ce que... t'es spécialement chargé de t'occuper de moi ? Parce que je suppose que tu as du travail, toi aussi. » Liam essayait de ne pas paraître troublé en face de la chimère, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'il en était de son côté. L'autre esquissa un sourire énigmatique.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour montrer les bases au petit nouveau, non ? »

« Je suppose... » Qui l'eut crû un jour. Theo gentil et prévenant. Il n'en revenait pas en tout cas.

Raeken lui montra alors comment accéder à son compte puis au réseau, aussi comment le contourner pour faire des choses qui ne concernent pas le boulot, ce qu'évidemment tout le monde faisait.

« Bien, je pense que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut à présent. » Affirma l'homme à lunette avant d'avancer le gobelet remplis de café vers lui. « C'est pour toi Liam, un Macchiato avec deux sucres. »

« Merci... » Mumura le loup, toujours captivé par l'écran dont il avait essayé de capter toutes les fonctionnalités, avant de percuter. Il regarda Theo, sourcil froncés, alors que celui-ci partait vers la porte.

« Attends, Theo. » Celui-ci stoppa doucement sa marche. « Toi tu... tu m'as reconnu ? » Dit-il, incrédule. « Tu joues celui qui sait rien depuis hier dans l'ascenseur, alors que tu sais ! »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux, qui lui parut durer plusieurs minutes alors que ce n'était quelques secondes. Theo refit un pas et il crut un moment qu'il allait quitter la pièce sans répondre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ferme la porte avant de se tourner vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ce serait trop cruel de ma part de répondre que je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? » Le stylo encore entre les doigts de Liam émit un bruit de craquement. Il ne fonctionnerait plus jamais.

« T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré ! » Son énervement fit rire l'autre, ce qui eut pour effet de lui réchauffer le cœur, l'énervant d'avantage.

« Allons, tu était déjà au courant que j'étais comme ça, comment as-tu pu penser que j'avais changé ? » Dunbar roula des yeux.

« Je sais pas moi, le fait que ça fasse cinq ans que tu daignes pas donner signe de vie, ou alors parce que tu joues les employés modèles !? » La fouinasse perdit quelque peu son sourire, plissant le regard comme s'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est un reproche ? Je t'avais laissé un moyen de me joindre, il ne tenait qu'à toi de le faire. » Theo pointait une évidence, et Liam baissa le regard, confus et honteux comme un enfant dont on avait découvert les bêtises.

« Je sais, ça ! C'est juste... je sais pas. J'ai pas pu, je savais pas quoi te dire et je me disais que tu devais être plus heureux sans avoir quelqu'un pour continuellement te rappeler qui tu as été... » Il releva son regard sur la chimère, le voyant à présent arborer son sourire continuellement énigmatique. Il ne le contredisait pas mais n'affirmait rien non plus.

« Je suis content de te revoir, Liam. Je suis sûr qu'on fera du beau boulot. Ensemble. »

C'est sur ces mots que Theo partit enfin, Liam l'observa faire, le cœur en vrac. La chimère n'était toujours pas véritablement sincère dans ses gestes et ses paroles, il le savait, il cachait quelque chose comme il l'avait déjà fais à l'époque. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il était content de le revoir. Le fait qu'il ait insisté sur le mot ''ensemble'' ralluma une flamme depuis longtemps éteinte en lui, cet espoir que peut-être...

Liam se décida à se mettre au travail, soupirant doucement. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir le courage de remettre son cœur en jeu. Il avait enfin quelque chose de stable, entre son célibat et son nouveau travail, est-ce que sa relation avec Theo n'allait pas tout gâché ? Est-ce qu'il allait de nouveau le rendre malheureux ?


	3. Chapter 3

Liam s'en sortait plutôt bien dans son nouveau travail et on peut dire que ça le rendait fier. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se sentait aussi bien, il accomplissait enfin quelque chose pour quoi il était payé, il n'était plus un rebut de la société qui vivait des aides sociales. Ainsi qu'il n'était plus le seul de la meute au chômage et bon sang, ce que ça lui faisait du bien ! C'était comme se sentir à nouveau vivant.

Bien sûr, il n'aimait pas particulièrement travailler, comme la plupart des gens, simplement ne plus dépendre de la société fait toujours un bien fou. Le fait qu'il ait retrouvé Theo par la même occasion rajoute bien sûr à cette sensation de bien-être. Il n'avait plus vraiment discuté ensemble depuis, même si Theo n'hésitait pas à lui donner un coup de main, lui montrant les ficelles et tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. C'était comme rencontrer un nouveau Theo, mis à part que ses sourires, ses regards complices, montraient à quel point il n'était en rien un inconnu.

Lentement une idée avait germée dans son esprit, à moins que ce soit une simple envie, en tout cas il avait quelque chose à lui proposer et n'avait pas la moindre idée de quelle allait être sa réaction. Il espérait juste que ce ne soit pas un non clair et net qui pourrait briser son petit cœur de louveteau, qui a bien grandi, certes, mais reste fragile. Il prit une forte inspiration et décide de se lancer, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, il déglutit légèrement en s'approchant de la chimère.

« Dis-moi Theo... » lança-t-il, rencontrant le regard sérieux de celui-ci. « On a prévu une fête de meute ce week-end chez moi, ça t'intéresse ? » Theo sembla surpris de la proposition.

« Tu veux que je revois la meute que j'ai fuis il y a cinq ans ? » Liam se massa la nuque, en plein malaise.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu avais carrément fuis... je veux dire, tu commençais à t'entendre avec la meute, non ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse dire ça... »

« Ils seraient content de te revoir, Theo. » Le sus-nommé le fixa, un sourire crispé sur le visage.

« Tu es le seul content de me revoir, Liam, ne compte pas sur les autres pour ça. Désolé, je ne viendrais pas. » Le cœur de Liam se tordit, comme si la chimère le serrait entre ses doigts. « Mais si tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose à deux, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir. »

Sans plus attendre, Theo se remit au travail, comme si cette discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu, contrairement à Liam qui avait le cœur en vrac. Son ancien ami avait, certes, refusé l'invitation, mais l'avait invité à réitérer son offre pour quelque chose d'un peu plus intime. Juste eux. Tous les deux, pour une sortie ou juste un truc... l'idée lui plaisait vraiment. Même s'il n'allait pas tenté tout de suite, il réfléchirait à ce qu'il pouvait lui proposer durant le week-end qui risquait d'être mouvementé.

C'est avec le sourire qu'il reprit son acitivité, terminant son travail dans la joie et la bonne humeur avant de rejoindre son domicile, il devait faire le ménage pour le lendemain, tout le monde était censé venir et il avait vraiment hâte. Tous lui manquait énormément et ils ne se voyaient que dans rares occasions. Un peu plus souvent Scott, Mason et Corey, bien sûr, mais tous réunis était une exception. Il espérait que tous se portaient à merveilles et qu'ils auraient de bonnes nouvelles.

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi alors que tout était prêt pour recevoir ce grand monde, Mason fut la premier arrivé, bien sûr son meilleur ami fut surpris de le voir arriver seul.

« Salut... et Corey ? » L'autre haussa les épaules, la mine contris.

« Trop occupé, il est tellement obnubilé par le fait d'être utile qu'il se donne à fond... et ne trouve même plus une seconde à m'accorder. » Annonça Mason, dépité.

« Oh... désolé pour toi, j'espère que ça va s'arranger. » Essaya de le consoler Liam en le faisant entrer dans la maison.

À la suite arrivèrent tous les autres, Scott accompagné de Malia, Stiles accompagné de Lydia, Jackson avec Ethan, Isaac, Chris, Derek et même Peter était venu. Quelques nouveaux de la meute étaient là aussi, dont Alec qui avait été recueilli il y a de ça déjà trois ans. Tout se passait merveilleusement bien, tout le monde faisant la discussion, mettant au courant les autres de ce qu'ils devenaient, ainsi que leurs projets à venir.

Jackson et Ethan étaient mariés depuis un an déjà et ils envisageaient d'adopter au plus vite, mais ils hésitaient encore entre un humain ou autre chose. Ça serait plus facile pour eux d'avoir un enfant un peu hors de commun, mais en même temps ils avaient peur des chasseurs qui restaient toujours à l'affût dans l'ombre.

Puis vint ce moment fatidique, ce moment que personne n'avait envisagé, du moins n'osait le faire, quand Stiles approcha Derek avec un sourire timide.

« Dis-moi Derek... voilà, je voulais te demander un truc et comme on est là tout les deux, je me dis que c'est le bon moment. T'as tout à fais le droit de refuser, hein. Mais... est-ce que tu voudrais être mon deuxième témoin de mariage ? » Le loup l'avait alors regardé dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Quoi ? »

« On s'est enfin fiancés avec Lydia, Scott sera mon témoin, mais je voudrais que tu sois le deuxième. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » Derek était presque sûr d'avoir le teint livide à présent, même si rien ne transparaissait sur son visage.

« Je... hm, je vais y réfléchir. »

Derek dut partir précipitamment dehors pour prendre l'air, sous l'air interrogatif de Stiles qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Scott sortit à son tour, s'attendant à ce genre de réaction quand Stiles lui avait parlé de son idée brillante.

« Derek ? »

« Laisse-moi... » Soupira le né loup.

« Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais ? » Derek se crispa en l'entendant.

« Te parler de quoi ? »

« Allons Derek... on est des loups tous les deux, je dois te le rappeler ? » Hale croisa les bras, sur la défensive. « Je le sais depuis le début, et je n'ai jamais rien dis. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu dire de toute façon... ce qu'on sait tout les deux depuis le début ? Il est amoureux de Lydia. Il n'aime qu'elle. Il va se marier avec elle, avoir une famille... » Il terminait cette phrase comme si ça lui brisait le cœur.

« Et ne saura probablement jamais que tu l'aimes en secret depuis des années. Pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais dis ? »

« Parce qu'on sait tous ce qu'il aurait répondu. »

« Peut-être mais tu aurais pu tourner la page, passer à autre chose... tu ne peux pas rester éternellement comme ça, Derek... »

L'ancien alpha ne répondit rien, il savait que Scott se préoccupait réellement de lui, une des rare personne à le faire d'ailleurs. Il y avait un peu Malia, un peu Peter, Stiles... ils s'étaient éloignés depuis qu'il sortait avec Lydia. Scott était sûrement celui qui était le plus proche de lui, il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il était alpha ou parce qu'il était naturellement ainsi, en tout cas il lui était reconnaissant. Scott le prit alors dans ses bras pour un câlin viril, lui rappelant qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.

Puis il repartit à l'intérieur, le laissant digérer son malheur puisqu'il ne pouvait rien y faire de toute façon. Il retrouva Lydia qui lui sourit, décidé visiblement à lui parler mais récemment il avait un peu peur de discuter avec elle. Ce n'est pas qu'elle était clairvoyante... parfois elle voyait des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas voir, et les prenait pour autre chose, ce qui avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Alors, comment ça se passe avec Malia ? » Demanda-t-elle un sourire en coin.

« Bien, je suppose. » Lydia le fixait, comme si elle pouvait lire en lui.

« Vous allez vous marier vous aussi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, on en est pas encore là, on prend notre temps. » La rouquine rit doucement, ce qui énerva un peu le latino.

« Je comprends, tu n'as pas pu avoir le père alors tu as jeté ton dévolu sur la fille. » Scott la regarda, les sourcils froncés.

« Pardon ? »

« Oh arrête, pas avec moi... c'est évident que tu en pinces pour lui ! » Voilà autre chose... Scott voudrait savoir dans quel univers parallèle il pouvait être amoureux de Peter.

« C'est cela oui... » soupira-t-il, las. Il préférait encore le élucubrations de son meilleur ami. « Et avec Stiles, alors ? Contente de te marier ? » Un lourd silence s'abattit entre eux, Lydia observant la pièce l'air pensive.

« Il n'est plus amoureux de moi. » Cette annonce fit hausser les sourcils à Scott, perplexe.

« Tu peux répéter ? »

« Il était vraiment fou de moi tant qu'il ne pouvait pas m'avoir... maintenant qu'il m'a... ce n'est plus pareil. C'est comme s'il ne s'intéressait plus à moi. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ça fait cinq ans que vous êtes ensemble et vous allez vous marier ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait douter ? Il n'est pas assez attentionné ? »

« Oh si, il se conduit comme un amant exemplaire. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il m'a demandé en mariage, je n'ai vraiment rien à lui reprocher à ce niveau. Mais il n'y a pas d'envie, pas de passion... je ne ressens pas l'amour qu'il devrait avoir pour moi, tu comprends ? »

« Pas trop non... tu lui en as parlé ? »

« Il dit que je me fais des films. »

« C'est peut-être le cas... pourquoi avoir accepté de l'épouser alors ? »

« Parce que, moi, je l'aime. » L'alpha fixa la banshee, incrédule.

« Mais si les choses sont ainsi, vous finirez malheureux tous les deux. »

« Je le sais. »

Le latino soupira doucement, donc d'après ce qu'il comprenait, Lydia était prête à être malheureuse pour avoir Stiles, et rendre son meilleur ami malheureux par la même occasion... il se demandait bien où était le problème, il avait toujours connu Stiles amoureux de Lydia, il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça aurait changé. Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison et il ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un autre amour, même pas un petit béguin.

Il se souvenait, bien sûr, de ses interrogations sur le fait qu'il puisse attirer les mecs, il n'avait jamais spécialement fait attention à ça, c'était tout à fait son genre de poser des questions de ce type sans aucune arriére pensée. Avec le recul, est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir la moindre possibilité ? Peut-être que l'amour de Derek n'était pas si à sens-unique que cela. Il fallait vraiment qu'il creuse de ce côté-là, aprés tout, si c'était vrai alors il ne pourrait faire que des heureux.

Puis il partit voir Liam, le sourire aux lèvres, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler durant la soirée à son petit bêta qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis quelques mois. Le temps passe tellement vite, il faut dire.

« Félicitation pour ton boulot. »

« Merci, Scott, bon c'est qu'un travaille de bureau mais je suis fier d'avoir eu le poste ! »

« Oui, je me doute, en plus il paraît que le salaire est pas dégueux. » La phrase fit rire doucement Liam.

« Par contre le boss me rappelle étrangement le coach... tiens, tu devineras jamais qui j'ai retrouvé là-bas ! »

« Ne me dis pas le coach, j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer devant un ordinateur. »

« Mais non, c'est Theo ! Il est dans l'entreprise et c'est un employé modèle ! » Scott le regarda à présent sérieusement et surpris.

« Theo ? Vraiment ? T'es sûr qu'on parle du même ? »

« Mais oui ! J'ai même voulu l'inviter à notre fête mais il a dis que j'étais le seul à être content de le revoir... »

« Oh... » Scott eut une petite mine déçu. « Eh bien, tu lui diras que personnellement ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir de ces nouvelles. » Liam sourit doucement.

« Je lui dirais sans faute. »


	4. Chapter 4

Liam était ravi de la soirée qu'il avait pu passer avec ses amis, notamment que Scott lui-même ait avoué qu'il aurait apprécié de revoir Theo, ça lui mettait du baume au cœur. Qui sait, peut-être n'est-il pas trop tard pour qu'il fasse parti de la meute ? Une chose l'inquiétait cependant, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec Theo. Le fait que Mason vienne sans Corey était un signe des plus évident que leur couple battait de l'aile. Il n'avait pas pensé à en parler à Scott sur le coup... Sans doute parce que même s'il était l'alpha, c'était à lui de parler à Corey. Il était le meilleur ami de Mason d'un part et de l'autre, il était assez proche du caméléon pour ça. Mais il fallait qu'il se pose et réfléchisse, pas se pointer comme une fleur et parler à tord et à travers comme il avait coutume de faire, il ne devait pas bousiller une autre relation. Pas qu'il pensait que si Theo était parti c'était un peu de sa faute... enfin probablement qu'une petite voix le lui soufflait de temps à autre, qu'il aurait dû le retenir, faire n'importe quoi mais quelque chose. Qu'il ne le laisse pas partir. Il aurait pu lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et... et il ne savait pas quoi. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment réagirait la chimère face à ses sentiments. Serait-il content ? Le repousserait-il ? Ou alors pourrait-il être dégoûté ?

Tant de questions dans le coin de sa tête, sans réponse. C'est vrai, il avait des regrets à propos de Theo, mais il avait l'occasion de réparer les choses. Maintenant qu'il était dans son entreprise, il pouvait lui parler que ce soit de manière professionnelle ou amicale, il ne savait pas où tout cela pourrait le mener, il était évident qu'il espérait bien plus qu'une simple amitié, mais il ne voulait pas le faire fuir. Pas maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé après cinq ans. Cinq ans où il avait consciencieusement regretté de n'avoir rien fais. Theo était son ancre, le seul qui arrivait à le calmer sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Ça avait commencé lors de l'apparition de l'Anuk-ite, ce moment où il aurait dû définitivement perdre la raison, seulement il y avait Theo, et il ne pouvait nier le fait que s'il était toujours vivant, sans yeux bleus, c'était à lui qu'il le devait.

Alors oui, il l'avait laissé partir. Sans se rendre compte sur le coup de tout ce que ça représentait, Theo comptait pour lui bien plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé, il était son ancre mais aussi un ami... un ami pour qui il a des sentiments tellement fort que ça ressemble à des sentiments amoureux. C'est probablement ça, en fait. Même si tout le monde s'en est rendu compte, il ne veut pas. Ça impliquerait bien trop de choses, ça pourrait même le pousser à tout dévoiler à Theo et, pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas. Alors il essayait de mettre tout ça de côté, de ne pas y penser, faire comme si de rien était.

C'est à peu prés ce à quoi il avait réfléchi le lendemain de fête alors qu'il faisait le ménage pour que sa maison soit à peu prés présentable à nouveau. Personne n'était resté pour l'aider, et il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, qui resterait pour faire le ménage, franchement ? Il eut soudainement une idée, une fulgurance, et attrapa son portable. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas le numéro de Theo, mince. Bon, ce serait pour une prochaine fois, il fallait qu'il pense à lui demander surtout s'ils redevenaient amis, comme il le souhaitait.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait raison de considérer Theo comme un ancien ami, à vrai dire en dehors des fois où ils ont dû s'entraider, ils n'ont jamais été particulièrement intime, fut une époque où il le détestait carrément. Il se demandait quand les choses avaient changés d'ailleurs. Quand il l'a sorti de son trou ? Quand il a brisé l'épée ? Quand Liam a demandé au shérif de le sortir de prison ? Ou quand il lui a sauvé la vie en le poussant dans l'ascenseur ?

Tant de possibilités. Mais ça avait sûrement un rapport avec les ascenseurs, c'était toujours le cas depuis ce passage justement. À Beacon Hills c'était l'ascenseur de l'hôpital et à présent celui de la société, c'était amusant de voir comme parfois les choses se répétaient. Heureusement, cette fois ils n'étaient pas pris dans le feu de l'action, cette fois il pouvait mettre les choses au clair avec Theo, il pouvait réellement construire quelque chose avec lui. Et puis, vu sa réaction quand il a enfin dévoilé qu'il faisait semblant depuis le début, il avait l'infime espoir que c'était possible. Il avait hâte de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui, de connaître ce qu'il ne sait pas encore, entre autre ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces cinq dernières années.

La ménage enfin terminé, il eut envie d'une bonne bière, le problème une fois devant son frigo, il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait plus une seule. Il soupira un nombre incalculable de fois avant de se décider à sortir, il prendrait un pack de six au supermarché du coin et ça lui ferait une petite sortie du jour, histoire de ne pas sentir le moisi à force de rester enfermé. Il enfila sa veste et se mit en route, vérifiant qu'il avait bien son portefeuille ainsi que son téléphone portable, parce qu'on ne sait jamais.

Il s'arrêta net au milieu de la rue, comme s'il se prenait un mur invisible, mais non ce n'était qu'une image. Ce n'était que la vue de quelque chose de totalement inattendu qui l'arrêta ainsi, au milieu de nulle part. Il y avait Theo, totalement détendu, parlant avec une fille dont il avait l'air proche. Très proche. Trop proche à ses yeux. La chimère rigola à ce que venait de dire la fille, c'était sûrement quelque chose de drôle... Liam n'avait pas écouté. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre pour le moment c'est le rythme effreiné de son cœur meurtri.

Ce qu'il avait pu être bête. Évidemment que Theo avait une copine, pourquoi il jouait les étonné ? Il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de le lui demander, pour lui Theo était resté le même qu'il y a cinq ans, sans cœur, inhumain, alors l'amour ? Non, ce n'était pas pour lui... mais il devait se faire à l'idée que les choses changent et les personnes aussi. Le couple s'éloigna et Liam préféra s'arrêter sur le côté, histoire de faire passer sa mauvaise humeur avant de reprendre la route et ainsi ne pas commettre l'irréparable.

Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, surtout pour de la jalousie mal placé, Theo n'était pas à lui, il ne le serait sans doute jamais, il valait mieux le reconnaître maintenant. Il était en colère, mais surtout aprés lui-même, parce que s'il ne l'avait pas laissé autrefois, peut-être que...

« Un soucis, Liam ? » Le bêta ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris soudainement par la voix de la chimère.

« Euh... non, heu... » Il regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait plus trace de la fille.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un peut-être ? »

« Pas vraiment... Tu n'étais pas avec une fille ? » Theo esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Effectivement, j'étais avec ma copine quand j'ai senti ton odeur... » Liam se crispa davantage, il avait encore eu l'espoir un instant que ce n'était peut-être pas sa copine après tout... Il regarda ailleurs, espérant cacher son mal-être.

« Oh. Cool. Je savais pas que tu avais quelqu'un... ça fait combien de temps ? » La chimère haussa les épaules.

« deux ans et demi il me semble. Enfin, on n'est pas vraiment ensemble, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... » Le loup fronça un peu les sourcils, ce n'était pas difficile de deviner le sous-entendu de Theo. Ainsi donc c'était un plan cul... il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non, vu que ça durait depuis un certain temps et que visiblement son ancien ami ne cherchait rien de sérieux. Ça collait beaucoup mieux au portrait qu'il avait de lui en tout cas.

« ça doit être un bon coup... » Affirma-t-il en essayant de cacher la jalousie qui l'assaillait.

« Tu n'imagines pas. » Theo regardait Liam avec son petit sourire de fouinasse habituel et ce n'est que lorsqu'il croisa enfin son regard qu'il partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, laissant pantois le louveteau qui ne comprenait rien à la situation. « Je te fais marcher. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Liam, abasourdis.

« Cette fille, c'est pas ma copine et on couche pas ensemble non plus, c'est juste la fille du boss, des fois on traîne ensemble, rien de plus ! » Liam, en cet instant, se sentait incroyablement stupide et devenait tout rouge sans pouvoir y faire grand chose.

« Ah ben... je vois pas ce que ça peut me faire de toute façon. » Feinta-t-il, mort de honte. Mais vu la mine réjouis de Theo, il ne trompait personne, encore moins lui.

« Tu es occupé, là ? » Interrogea la chimère.

« J'allais chercher des bières. » Répondit succinctement le mordu.

« Tu bois seul ? » Theo le fixait toujours avec ce petit sourire, il ne serait pas étonné qu'il lui dise que c'est triste. Il haussa les épaules. « Je peux me joindre à toi ? » D'accord, ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

« Bien sûr. »

Comment refuser ? Et de toute façon, pourquoi il refuserait ? Il mourrait d'envie de passer du temps avec Theo, savoir qu'il n'avait pas de copine était une opportunité. Quoique. Il n'avait pas dis qu'il n'en avait pas, mais que la fille qu'il avait vu ne l'était pas, c'était toute une nuance. Qu'était-il censé penser au final ? S'il avait une copine, il passerait son week end avec elle, pas avec la fille du boss... il n'était sûr de rien mais préférait se prendre la tête tout seul plutôt que de faire part à la chimère de ses doutes et ses questions.

« Au fait, Scott a dit qu'il serait ravis de te revoir. » Annonça-t-il alors qu'ils prenaient les bières à la supérette.

« Oh, vraiment ? » Demanda Raeken, surpris.

« Oui, il m'a même dis de te transmettre le message. »

« étonnant, j'ai pourtant essayé de le tuer... » énonça-t-il d'un air pensif.

« C'était il y a cinq ans, en d'autres circonstances, on a tous avancé depuis... et vous étiez amis étant petit, non ? »

« Ami est un bien grand mot, tu sais. »

« Est-ce que tu as des nouveaux amis à présent ? » Theo eut l'air de peser le pour et le contre quelques instants.

« Je ne pense pas avoir quelqu'un que je puisse qualifier ainsi. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu durant ces cinq ans ? D'ailleurs, comment tu en es arrivé là ? » Un sourire énigmatique apparut sur le visage de la chimère.

« Il s'est passé bien des choses, mon petit Liam. »

Le louveteau fut surpris de la façon dont il l'appelait, mais il comprenait qu'il n'en saurait pas plus. Theo savait garder ses secrets, parfois il ne valait mieux pas creuser plus, au risque de le voir s'éloigner. Il ne posa pas plus de questions et parlèrent de tout mais surtout de rien, rien d'important en tout cas. Ils allèrent chez Liam boire des bières, ensuite ils continuèrent la soirée en mangeant une pizza devant une série.

Dunbar aimait ce moment, cette ambiance, il se sentait vraiment bien avec Theo, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il souhaiterait que ça dure toujours ainsi, que jamais rien ne se mette plus entre lui et ce menteur charismatique reconverti en employé modèle...

« Tu sais, Theo... » Allez, c'était le moment où jamais, il se jetait à l'eau. « Tu m'as manqué. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Theo avait répondu comme au tac-o-tac, pourtant alors que le loup le dévisageait, il n'avait pas quitté l'écran des yeux. Le cœur de Liam battait la chamade, il essayait de déceler sur les traits fins de l'autre s'il était sérieux ou non, mais il ne voyait rien. Pas de sourire, pas de sincérité... vraiment rien. Qu'était-il censé penser ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi compliqué de comprendre la chimère... il aimerait le savoir.


	5. Chapter 5

Quand Lundi arriva et que Liam retourna travailler ce matin-là, il était encore tout perturbé par la révélation de Theo, si tant est que c'en soit une. Il n'en était même pas sûr et c'était sans doute l'aspect le plus turlupinant de l'histoire. Il se prenait la tête pour savoir s'il était sérieux ou s'il se foutait de lui comme la fouinasse perverse qu'il était, comme d'habitude. Il n'avait peut-être pas changé après tout ? Il n'en serait pas si étonné que cela, il en aurait presque l'habitude... si seulement ça ne faisait pas cinq ans. Il n'était pas sûr de Theo, ni de ses sentiments, ni de rien du tout. Il avait passé un bon moment avec lui, il ne pouvait pas le nier c'était certain. Mais pour le reste ? Il avait toujours connu un Theo manipulateur, et du jour au lendemain, ou plutôt, cinq ans plus tard sans nouvelle, il devait mettre ça de côté et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était surréaliste, voir irresponsable. Avoir une confiance aveugle dans un être comme Theo, ne ferait que prouver à quel point il était resté naïf malgré toutes ces années, et pourtant, il s'était déjà fais avoir de nombreuses fois par cet acteur né.

Il n'avait pas eu la vie facile, il ne contestait pas cela, loin de là. Il le savait pertinemment, même si fut un temps où il ne faisait pas grand cas de sa vie, il s'en fichait même comme de sa première chaussette, petit lycéen encore, il s'occupait de sa propre vie et c'était déjà pas si mal. Il aurait d'ailleurs continuer à ne s'occuper que de sa vie si les loup-garous n'étaient pas entrés en piste et s'il ne s'était pas fais mordre, ça c'était certain. Il ne pouvait pas oublier ce jour maudit, c'était comme si c'était hier. Il était à l'hôpital ce jour-là, parce que Scott lui avait cassé la jambe au lacrosse dans sa grande délicatesse. Ensuite ? Il s'était fais mordre par un wendigo, ni plus ni moins. Il s'était retrouvé suspendu dans le vide, et tout ce qu'avait trouvé Scott pour le sauver était de le mordre à son tour. Son premier bêta.

Honnêtement, fut un temps où il espérait vraiment qu'un jour, il prendrait sa place, il deviendrait alpha à sa place pour surveiller Beacon Hills. Il avait finalement laissé tomber en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas l'étoffe pour ça, il ne ferait que se fourvoyer, comme Derek, Peter et même Theo avant lui. La chimère avait tenté de devenir alpha par de simples expériences, suivant l'exemple des médecins de l'horreur, il n'avait sans doute jamais compris que ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Ou alors bien plus tard. En tout cas, il aura fait un très mauvais meneur en tuant les autres chimères qui ne voulaient que l'aider. Ainsi étaient les choses, maintenant ils étaient au même niveau, ou presque. Il ne savait jamais comment considérer Theo étant donné qu'il n'est pas une être surnaturel par la force des choses mais simplement une expérience de laboratoire. Il avait pourtant bien l'impression qu'ils avaient la même force, la même façon de guérir, etc... s'il y avait un combat entre ces deux-là, ce serait tendu, à n'en pas douter.

Pour en revenir au sujet principal, Liam s'était un peu habillé à l'arrache, pas loin de rester en « tee-shirt de pyjama » tellement il était à l'ouest. Les mots trottaient dans son esprit comme une symphonie entêtante dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Il avait presque envie de se claquer la tête contre le mur... si seulement il n'était pas ailleurs pour y penser. Il essayait de faire le tri dans ses pensées, de peser le pour et le contre de ce qu'il devait croire ou non, se traitant d'imbécile de ne pas avoir demandé directement à Theo s'il était sérieux ou non la veille. Il n'était pas sûr non plus qu'il ne se serait pas fichu de lui, ou alors... non. Theo n'était pas le genre de mec qui montrait ses émotions, peut-être pour ça que son visage était resté figé, pour une fois avait-il été honnête ?

Il aimerait bien le savoir au lieu de se prendre la tête des heures, tout seul, voulant cogner le premier venu, juste histoire de se défouler un peu. Juste un peu. Même un punching-ball, un tronc d'arbre, un mur ou un poteau ferait l'affaire. Le temps d'évacuer toute cette tension qui s'accumule. Il fallait vraiment qu'il retourne à la boxe, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps dernièrement et là, ça devenait urgent qu'il trouve du temps, ce serait bête d'exploser à son nouveau boulot. S'il cognait un employé sous le simple prétexte qu'il lui avait renversé du café sur la chemise, il n'était pas très sûr que ça passe. Ça allait plutôt casser, même.

Il arriva finalement dans ce maudit ascenseur qui le fit de nouveau penser à Theo, bien qu'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait quitté son esprit, c'était même tout le contraire. Il était déjà son ancre, mais alors là ça s'ancrait vraiment en lui comme gravé comme dans la roche. Il n'avait pas vraiment fermé l'œil de la nuit, avait bu du café alors que ça lui était proscrit, s'était habillé comme un sac, il se sentait lessivé alors que... tout ce qu'il avait fais c'était discuter avec la chimère, c'était un monde quand même ! Il n'imaginait même pas ce qu'il allait devenir s'il passait ses journées à lui parler ! Au moins, il pourrait tenter de lui demander s'il était sérieux ou non... oui, il y tenait. Il avait BESOIN de réponse. C'était vital.

Mais... parce qu'il y avait toujours un mais. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait si c'était vraiment le cas ? Est-ce qu'il lui demanderait de sortir vraiment avec lui ? Liam n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça. Il n'avait plus eu personne depuis Hayden, c'est vrai, et une relation entre hommes... est-ce qu'il pourrait assumer ? Est-ce qu'il n'allait pas flipper et rompre au bout de deux jours de peur de passer à l'acte ? Connaissant Theo, il allait le manger tout cru le bougre, il ne lui resterait plus qu'une petite cuisse, ou ses yeux doux pour qu'il ne le dévore pas entièrement.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était en train de flipper pour un truc improbable déjà ? Ah oui, parce que Theo venait d'arriver dans l'ascenseur comme une fleur, comme s'il n'attendait qu'une seule chose, qu'il se pointe pour prendre ce foutu ascenseur ! Liam jura intérieurement que la prochaine fois, il prendra l'escalier, voilà ! Ils échangèrent un regard, se sourirent presque timidement, c'était tellement mignon !

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour, ça va ? » Liam tressaillit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui demandait ça ? C'était écris sur sa gueule que ça n'allait pas, c'est ça ?! Pourtant il était un loup-garou, ça ne devrait pas...

« ça peut aller, et toi ? »

« Je vais bien maintenant. » Le louveteau ouvrit de grands yeux, sentant ses joues rougir sans comprendre pourquoi. Il n'avait fais que dire qu'il allait bien... mais pourquoi diantre avait-il ajouté ce « maintenant » ? Il avait une envie de le traiter de tout un tas de noms d'oiseau à cet instant. Un silence gêné s'imposa alors que l'ascenseur faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin, Liam se jeta finalement à l'eau.

« Hm, hier quand tu as dis que je t'avais manqué... c'était vrai ? » Le visage de Theo se figea de nouveau, comme la veille, mais cette fois il ne fixa pas l'écran, il tourna son visage vers lui, le plus sérieux du monde.

« J'étais très sérieux. » oh merde, le cœur de Liam venait de s'emballer pour partir en vrille totale. Il reprit une inspiration pour continuer.

« Mais, euh, comment dire... comme un pote que tu n'aurais pas vu depuis longtemps ? » La chimère ne répondit pas tout de suite, étudiant son visage, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre, avant de finalement lâcher un soupir, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« écoute Liam... j'ai vraiment pas envie de te faire souffrir, et ne me dis pas le contraire, on sait toi et moi que c'est ce qui finira par arriver... bon, surtout moi. On est juste amis, d'accord ? Je veux qu'on soit juste amis. »

Sans plus attendre, Theo sortit de l'ascenseur sous le regard abasourdi de Liam qui ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il venait de se faire friendzoner, ça c'était une chose. Il s'était pris un râteau sans même demander à sortir avec lui, c'était une autre chose. Et comble de tout, le bouquet final, la chimère semblait savoir mieux que lui ce qui lui faisait du bien ou non.

Il pouvait ne former qu'une seule conclusion : le Lundi était vraiment une journée merdique. Une journée à abattre même.

Il soupira à son tour et se rendit à son bureau, prit un café, et se mit au bouleau sans plus entendre. Pour ne plus penser à Theo et toutes les sottises qu'il avait dites. Comme si... comme s'il pouvait le considérer que comme un ami après qu'il lui ait dis ça ! La blague ! La bonne blague ! Surtout qu'il était clair qu'il savait pour ses sentiments. Et qu'il ne laissait pas Theo totalement indifférent, sinon il lui aurait carrément répondu qu'il n'était pas intéressé, qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes, ou même qu'il ne l'aimait pas tout simplement ! Mais non, il avait dis qu'il « voulait » qu'ils soient amis.

Et voilà, il était en train de se prendre la tête à nouveau à cause de Theo alors qu'il avait finalement répondu à la question, avant de le faire se questionner sur d'autres. Il n'était vraiment pas aidé. Il soupira longuement en tournant sur sa chaise, las, en ayant marre de toutes ces questions sans réponse, de se prendre la tête pour rien alors que ça pourrait être si simple ! Il fallait toujours que l'autre complique tout aussi. Il devrait l'épingler au mur, lui rouler une galoche, et le mettre au pied du mur en disant qu'il devait sortir avec lui ou il le harcèlerait jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte. À moins qu'il ne le kidnappe directement, ce serait plus simple. Ce serait ce que ferait Malia surtout.

Il laissa la moitié de la pile de dossier en suspend pour aller se reprendre un café alors que midi approchait à grands pas, c'est à cet instant qu'il tomba sur un autre employé prenant sa pause. Il lui sourit amicalement.

« Salut, t'es le nouveau toi, pas vrai ? »

« Euh oui, Liam Dunbar. »

« Kyler Hearst, enchanté. Alors c'est toi le mec proche de Raeken ? » Le loup fronça un peu les sourcils, surpris de la question.

« On peut dire ça, on était dans le même lycée... » le mec acquiesça avant de parler plus bas en surveillant les alentours.

« écoute petit, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, encore moins pour te raconter des salades alors qu'on se connaît pas... mais je te conseille pas d'être trop proche de ce gars, tu vois. Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis. » le bêta le fixa, plus que perplexe.

« Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose que personne ne sait ? » L'homme eut un rire jaune.

« Oh non, quasiment tout le monde est au courant ici, mais personne n'en parle. Ils ne veulent pas de problème. »

D'accord, alors là ça devenait flippant. Seulement Kyler ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser d'autres questions et s'éclipsa en prenant congés poliment. Il n'était pas sûr de le croire ou non, comme il l'a dit il ne le connaissait pas, en même temps ça ne le surprendrait pas tant que ça que Theo trempe dans quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ?


	6. Chapter 6

L'après-midi avait passé si longuement qu'il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Mais non, c'était juste lui qui s'ennuyait à mourir, d'une part, et d'autre part ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser encore et toujours à Theo. C'est vers la fin d'après-midi qu'il le rejoint en toute discrétion comme s'il avait peur qu'on le voit faire. Il s'approcha et Theo se tournait déjà vers lui, avec ses fameuses lunettes, tout sourire comme si la matinée n'avait jamais eu lieu.

« Dis-moi, Theo, je voudrais te demander un service... » La chimère sourit un peu plus, s'approchant de lui comme s'il allait le dévorer sur place.

« Je t'écoute... » Liam se sentit doucement frisonner à cause de la voix sexy que l'autre avait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps pour l'embrasser... de gré ou de force.

« Est-ce que... tu voudrais bien venir voir Corey avec moi ? » Cette fois, Theo fronça les sourcils, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Euh... pourquoi faire ? »

« Eh bien, Corey est tellement absorbé par ses recherches qu'il ne voit même pas qu'il met son couple en péril... je veux juste que t'essaies de le raisonner avec moi. Il ne te déteste pas et puis, ça fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vu... allez, viens, s'il te plaît. » Theo le fixa un moment mais finit par fondre devant son regard de chiot.

« Bon d'accord... je viendrais avec toi. » Liam se mit à sourire sincèrement.

« Merci ! Alors on part dès que tu as fini ! » Lui déclara-t-il enthousiaste.

La chimère acquiesça, laissant le louveteau partir finir ce qu'il avait à faire, l'observant en lâchant un soupir. Les choses n'allaient pas vraiment en son sens, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, il espérait tellement que Liam prendrait un peu de distance avec lui mais c'est tout le contraire qui arrivait, et le pire était qu'il n'arrivait pas à se montrer vraiment ferme avec lui... il était trop faible, ça allait leur causer du tort et il le savait.

Il n'avait pourtant toujours pas changé d'avis lorsqu'il eut terminé et qu'il rejoignit Liam pour aller voir Corey. Il devait être suicidaire, manquer de jugeote, ça ne lui ressemblait pas en tout cas... lui qui avait toujours été manipulateur, jouant ses pions avec une grande minutie, il semblait que plus rien de tout ça ne comptait une fois le louveteau dans sa ligne de mire. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se fasse violence, sinon il allait tout perdre. Quoique... il pourrait peut-être vraiment avoir l'amour de Liam, et cette pensée fugace le faisait plonger dans des pensées construites de toute pièce, de lui, enfin heureux avec la personne qu'il aime. Avant de se rappeler que ça lui était complètement interdit.

La réalité le rattrapait alors qu'il montait tout naturellement dans la voiture de Liam, le frappant comme la misère du monde s'abattant sur cette pauvre terre délaissée. Il souffla alors que le mordu arrivait côté passager et le regarda un peu perplexe, se demandant si ça l'embêtait à ce point de l'accompagner. Pourtant il n'avait pas insisté tant que ça... si ? Il mit de la musique pour tenter d'installer une atmosphère plus plaisante, qu'un silence gênant ne s'installe pas entre eux et ils se mirent en route. Liam ne tint même pas cinq minutes avant de se mettre à parler.

« Alors... tu vis seul ? »

« Eh oui, je n'ai encore trouvé personne avec qui partager mon appartement. Enfin, à part mon chat. » Liam haussa les sourcils.

« Tu as un chat ? » La fouinasse esquissa un doux sourire que le bêta connaissait bien.

« Effectivement, pourquoi ça a l'air de t'étonner ? »

« Je ne sais pas... je ne t'imaginais pas prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même... »

« Eh bien, les choses changent. » Admit Theo, à la fois fier et pensif. L'autre ne comprenait pas son comportement, parfois... un peu trop différent que par le passé, il trouvait.

« Dis-moi, ce que tu m'as dis ce matin... pourquoi tu as précisé que tu voulais que nous soyons amis ? » Liam ne se contentait pas de relancer le sujet pour avoir une réponse qu'il n'aurait pas, il sentait aussi les sentiments mitigés de Theo. Sa tristesse, son désespoir, son amertume... il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais il n'allait certainement pas mieux qu'avant, ça c'était sûr.

« Liam... ne cherche pas trop la petite bête, sinon nous ne serons même pas amis. Les choses sont comme elles sont, point. » Le bêta retint un soupir, il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Theo, ni même dans sa vie, mais ça l'inquiétait.

« écoute, c'est pas que je cherche la petite bête mais des fois, je te trouve étrange. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas aidé par le passé alors que tu en aurais eu besoin mais aujourd'hui je suis prêt à le faire. Simplement... je ne sais rien de toi et de ce qui ne va pas dans ta vie. » Il sentait le regard de la chimère sur lui, comme s'il voulait l'analyser, il avait presque l'impression qu'il allait le transpercer simplement du regard.

« Tout va bien dans ma vie. »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Theo. Je sais quand tu mens. » L'autre ne put s'empêcher un petit rire.

« Oh vraiment ? Parce que tu ne semblais pas le savoir quand je t'ai dis qu'une fille était ma copine alors que non... » Liam fit une petite moue, il n'avait pas tord.

« Peut-être... mais là tu mens. »

« Prouve-le. »

« Si tout allait aussi bien dans ta vie que tu le veux faire croire, tu serais plus heureux. » Répondit le louveteau du tac-o-tac. Un silence gênant s'était installé entre eux, Theo à présent tourné vers la fenêtre.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, ne t'en mêle pas ou ça te retombera dessus. Et ce n'est pas une menace, je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi... » Raeken soupira doucement, à vrai dire c'était un peu sa faute s'ils en étaient là finalement, il aurait pu lui éviter tout ça, de le revoir, de lui permettre de s'imposer dans sa vie comme autrefois...

Cette fois Liam n'argumenta pas, entre ce que lui disait Theo et ce que le collègue de tout à l'heure lui avait dis, il avait comme l'impression que les choses se rejoignaient. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer ? Surtout pour qu'un loup-garou comme lui ne puisse pas intervenir, c'était un comble tout de même. Avoir ces pouvoirs et ne pas s'en servir pour sauver un ami. Un ami dont il voulait plus que l'amitié, mais ça c'était une toute autre histoire.

Ils arrivèrent finalement chez Corey. La première question qu'on pouvait se poser c'est pourquoi il ne vivait pas avec Mason au bout de cinq ans... c'était pourtant très simple. Au début de leur relation, ils étaient trop jeune pour ça, ensuite Mason est parti à l'université alors que Corey préférait rester avec Deaton pour apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les êtres surnaturelles, puis il s'est enfoncés plus loin dans ses recherches... et finalement le sujet n'avait jamais été abordés. Entre autre parce qu'ils ne se voyaient parfois pas pendant des semaines et ce n'était pas la première chose qui venait en tête.

Quand Liam toqua à la porte, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vit lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. Corey avait... changé. Grandi, certes, ses cheveux avaient poussés et ne semblaient pas avoir été coiffé depuis un bout de temps. Il avait les yeux rouges, des cernes comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Bref, Corey était flippant. Et puait le fennec, ce qui indiquait que la douche ne devait pas être une de ses priorités.

« Liam ? » Demanda-t-il comme s'il sortait d'un long coma.

« Corey.. ça fait longtemps. Tu te souviens de Theo ? » Questionna-t-il en indiquant le jeune homme derrière lui. Le caméléon acquiesça.

« Comment l'oublier ? » Il esquissa un faible sourire et les fit entrer. « Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Une nouvelle menace ? »

« Pas du tout Corey... je viens te voir en tant qu'ami. » Le jeune homme fronça un peu les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

« Comment ça ? »

« écoute, je sais que pour toi tes recherches sont importantes mais ce serait bien que tu accordes un peu d'attention à Mason... »

« C'est quoi ça ? Il t'a envoyé pour me faire la morale c'est ça ? Si Mason est pas capable de comprendre que je suis occupé, on n'est peut-être pas fait pour être ensemble... »

« Nan mais t'es pas sérieux quand tu dis ça, quand même ? » Theo mit son bras devant Liam et le regarda.

« Laisse-moi m'en occuper. » Dunbar fut surpris de cette intervention, encore plus lorsque Theo mit littéralement une baffe à Corey, le laissant bouche-bée. « écoute-moi bien, espèce de débile. C'est bien que tu veuilles te rendre utiles à la meute, mais t'en oublies légèrement tes priorités. T'as la chance d'être avec la personne qui t'aime et que t'aime aussi, faut vraiment être con pour vouloir gâcher ça. » Corey était encore sous le choc de la baffe et le regardait avec des yeux ronds, Liam lui restait coi.. il avait l'impression en entendant Theo qu'il savait exactement de quoi il parlait, et ça lui faisait bizarre. Il ne pensait pas que Theo pouvait connaître l'amour... et surtout, il se demandait, pour qui ? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas lui donner plus que de l'amitié.

Sans attendre de réponse, Theo quitta la maison, sortant en claquant la porte sous le regard des deux autres qui n'avaient pas encore vraiment réagis.

« Il a raison... putain je suis con. » Réalisa Corey, ce qui fit sourire Liam.

« Bien apparemment t'avais besoin qu'on te remette les pieds sur terre... il n'est pas trop tard pour te faire pardonner, profites-en. » Corey acquiesça.

« Merci Liam. »

Le louveteau sourit avant de quitter la demeure à son tour, fier de lui. Il avait bien fait d'emmener Theo avec lui, il lui avait remis les idées en place et visiblement ça avait marché. Il espérait juste qu'il allait appeler Mason le plus vite possible pour régler leur conflit qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il observa Theo marcher en rond prés de la voiture, comme un lion en cage et ne put qu'esquisser un sourire. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Non, en fait, il avait envie de bien plus que ça. Il voulait l'attraper et lui rouler le patin du siècle... avant de se dire que ce n'était sans doute pas de lui qu'il voulait un baiser. Il soupira doucement avant de s'approcher de lui pour donner une tape sur l'épaule.

« Bien joué, je pense pas que j'y serais arrivé tout seul. » Theo haussa les épaules.

« C'est rien, je n'ai fais que dire ce que je pensais. »

« Donc... Tu aimes quelqu'un ? » Theo le fixait à présent comme s'il cherchait ses mots et Liam pouvait entendre son cœur battre à toute allure. « Ne dis rien, je comprends mieux à présent... »

Theo avait envie de lui dire, de lui hurler qu'il avait tord et que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il croyait, pourtant il se tut. C'était mieux ainsi, Liam se ferait une raison et les problèmes allaient s'éloigner d'eux-mêmes. Ils remontèrent dans la voiture et le loup-garou mit la radio plus fort, montrant qu'il ne voulait pas discuter.

La chimère pensa alors qu'elle aurait la paix jusqu'à la fin du trajet et se mit à penser à autre chose. Du moins essaya, parce que ne plus penser à Liam alors qu'il se trouvait juste à côté... était mission impossible. Il respirait son odeur et ça faisait remonter en lui des souvenirs qu'il avait désespérément tenté d'enfouir dans sa mémoire. Des bons souvenirs qu'il avait ressorti de son tiroir mental pour les coups durs, pour survivre quand il en avait besoin, pour un peu de réconfort... le réconfort était à porté de main et il ne pouvait même pas ne serait-ce que le frôler. Son cœur se serrait à cette idée, meurtri.

« Tu sais, Theo... » Parla finalement Liam, comme s'il allait annoncer un drame. « Tu es mon ancre. » L'autre haussa les sourcils, surpris.

« Sérieusement ? Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis cinq ans. »

Theo le regarda bouche-bée, ne sachant que dire à cette annonce inopinée.


End file.
